Revenge
by Timothy D
Summary: After the events of Millenium World, Bakura is left to deal with the aftermath of his yami's actions. Unfortunately, Yami Bakura ruined more lives than just his hikari's and now some of Ryou's old friends are back for revenge. Will Ryou survive their murderous vengeance? Rated T for violence and mild language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, Zexal would've never happened. (No offense to any Zexal fans)**

**Note: The names Ryou and Bakura are used interchangably throughout this story.**

Things had been looking up since Atem's departure to the afterlife. Slowly, but surely the gang started to move on. Anzu was obviously hit hardest, but over time she accepted the fact that the Pharaoh was gone. Yugi wasn't the only one to lose his yami that day.

Bakura was grateful for being exorcised of Zorc/ Thief King's spirit. Things seemed like his life would finally become normal once again. Ryou hung out with the gang a lot more now that he was free of Yami Bakura's influence. Yugi and his friends apologized for not neglecting him.

Bakura was happy to gain their friendship. His yami had taken everything from him an driven almost everyone away. He was now an even bigger outcast than before. People thought he was a murderer, a stealer of souls, and Bakura couldn't blame them.

Yugi tried to tell him it wasn't his fault and that he should just forget about it. But Ryou couldn't forget about it. His life was ruined. Ryou couldn't help but be a little jealous of Yugi.

He hadn't been forced to be a pawn by his former incarnation. Quite the opposite, in fact. Yugi and Atem were really close and rarely argued. Yugi's yami had changed his life for the better.

Yugi was mercilessly bullied and tormented before solving the Millenium Puzzle. Afterwards, he gained friends and respect. Less than a year later, Yugi had gained the honorable title of King of Games. Yugi started out as nothing and ended up respected, admired and adored.

Bakura on the other hand saw nothing but problems after receiving his Millenium Ring. His yami would lure his friends into playing Monster World and then trap their souls in figurines. Because of this, Ryou had to constantly switch schools. His yami forced him to participate in duels for his own personal gain.

Over time, Bakura was ostracized by almost anyone. He became known as the boy who would stab you in the back in a heartbeat. His own_**father**_ thought he was insane. The worst part was that he couldn't explain his actions. No one would believe that he was haunted by the 3000 year old spirit of a tomb robber who took over his body against his will. Even Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu were cautious around him because they never knew if it was really him or his yami pretending to be him. His yami had taken everything away from him. His friends, his family, any semblance of love, even his identity.

That was the key difference. Yugi started out as nothing and ended up the talk of the century. Bakura started out loved and respected and ended up hated and outcasted. And nothing he said or do could ever give him his former life again.

Bakura still tried to move on with his life, though. This nightmare chapter of his life was finally over. It was time for a new chapter to begin.

Bakura got much closer to Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu. But to have people who actually cared about him, who didn't forget about him was something that took getting used to. Eventually, the five of them were like a family.

One day, after school, Jonouchi suggested they get a burger and go to the arcade. Having nothing else to do, the friends made their way to Burger World. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey! There he is!"

The voice had an unmistakable French accent. The gang turned around to see 6 boys standing behind them. The boy who yelled at them stood to the right. He was a bit shorter than Yugi (who had had a sudden growth spurt and was now almost as tall as Atem). The boy had messy red hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue tanktop and green cargo jeans.

"Look what we found" said the leader, he spoke with a posh English accent. He was around the same height as Jonouchi and Honda and a bit brawny. He had black hair that was styled like Honda's except without the spike. His eyes were icy steel blue. He wore a black jacket with matching black pants and brown leather boots.

The other four boys as varied in size. They were taller than Yugi but shorter than Jonouchi. The first boy wore a red T-shirt and blue jeans, he had blond hair. The second boy had green eyes and brown hair that reached his ears. and was wearing a school uniform similar to the gang's except it was white. The third had brown slacks, a white shirt, and a normal-ish haircut. The last one had low cut brown hair and wore the gang's school uniform. The gang recognized the last boy as Orochi Takeo, a boy from their class. He had been one of Yami Bakura's unfortunate victims.

"I told you I'd find him" Orochi said to the leader.

The leader walked over and grabbed Ryou by his collar.

"I've been looking all over for you" The leader growled.

"Oh, Tom; long time, no see" Bakura said nervously.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Jonouchi.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friends, or should I say eventual victims?" Tom snarled.

Bakura sighed and said "Guys, these are some of my former friends".

He began pointing out the four remaining boys. "He's Edward" Bakura said pointing to the who wearing the brown slacks before moving onto the green eyed one "That one's John", then moved on to the blond "He's Ludwig". Finally he pointed to the last boy and said "And that one's Jéan".

"What are they doing here?" Honda asked.

"You're little friend went psycho on us and trapped us in little dolls" John said, speaking with an American accent.

"Now we're going to pay him back ten fold" Edward explained, having an English accent like Tom.

"Listen, I know you're angry, but it's not his fault" Yugi tried to explain.

"I see he's already got you fooled" Ludwig said, speaking with a German accent.

"No, listen; it wasn't Ryou who trapped your souls, it was the evil spirit in his" Anzu tried to elaborate before Bakura interrupted her.

"I appreciate your attempts but don't bother" he said. "I doubt they'll believe the story and they honestly have good reason to want my blood"

"Glad you see it our way" Tom replied before punching Bakura in the stomach.

Bakura doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Ryou!" Yelled Joey as he ran over and decked Tom in the face.

Tom wiped the blood from his mouth as he got to his feet.

"You mess with one of us; you mess with all of us" Honda said as he and Yugi ran to back up Joey.

"Same here" replied Jéan.

"Get 'em boys!" Tom ordered.

Honda and Jonouchi fought against all of Tom's gang. Yugi, despite hating violent and almost always avoiding physical fighting, always had his friends' back and jumped in the scuffle. Despite being outnumbered, the three mamaged to hold their own against the revenge seekers. Anzu meanwhile went over to assist Bakura.

"Bakura, are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Ryou said.

"Come on; we've got to get you out of here" Anzu told him.

"No" Ryou said.

"What?"

"You heard me" Ryou said. He was grateful that his friends were standing up for him, but he couldn't let them put themselves in danger for him.

Jonouchi dodged a punch from Tom and nailed him in the gut. Honda elbowed Jéan in the chin before knocking Ludwig and John's heads together. Yugi was fighting Edward and Orochi or rather dodging their blows and letting them hit each other. He headbutted Edward and backhanded Orochi. Ryou had seen enough.

"STOP!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. To his surprise, everyone listened to him and ceased fighting. "Yugi, Honda, Jonouchi; I appreciate what you're doing for me but I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just leave them alone"

The three boys looked back at the gang and reluctantly let them go.

"Get out of here" Jonouchi muttered to Tom, the look in his eyes acting as a warning.

"This isn't over, Ryou" Tom threatened. "Far from it"

"If you hurt Bakura, I swear to God you'll spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair." Honda warned him.

The six angrily went on their way, holding their sore aching heads. With them out of the way, the five friends continued to go to Burger World. After sitting down and ordering their food, Yugi had a question he needed to ask Bakura.

"So Bakura, who exactly were those guys?" He asked.

"Just some old friends of mine from various parts of the globe" Bakura explained. "I was born in England, which is where I met Tom and Edward. They introduced me to a worldwide Monster World tournament, which is where I met John, Jéan, and Ludwig. The five of us became pen pals. Tom and Edward were my yami's first victims. After they were put in comas, I had to switch schools."

"I decided to move to France. Since I knew Jéan, I transferred to his school so I would have at least one friend. Yami Bakura stole his soul as well so I had to move again, this time to Germany. History repeated itself so I moved to America. After John had his soul stolen, I moved here and decided to isolate myself" Bakura said. "But that didn't stop the spirit from claiming one more soul"

"So now they're back for revenge" Anzu said.

"Afraid so" Ryou said.

"Why didn't you let us explain what was really the case?" Jonouchi asked.

"Because they never would've believed it" Bakura said. "Even if I still had the Millenium Ring to prove it to them, they'd still think I was crazy"

No one had an argument for that statement. The gang sympathized with Ryou. He had done nothing wrong and yet he was a marked man. Ryou didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed the conversation. The usual hijinks occured including Honda talking about asking Shizuka out on a date and Jonouchi trying to strangle him. Yugi tried to muster up the courage to ask Anzu out, but still couldn't do it. Jonouchi telling lame jokes and Anzu's witty quips.

"Oh dear, look at the time; I've got to get going" Bakura said as he stood up.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Yugi asked.

"I've got three exams tomorrow and I need to study hard if I want to pass them" Ryou replied, which was the half the truth.

The other reason was that he knew Tom was serious and determined to get revenge. He knew personally how dangerous Tom could be when he wanted something. Again, he refused to put his friends in danger. This was his battle and he had to fight it alone.

Clouds rolled in and the sky darkened before it started to rain. Bakura looked around cautiously, knowing it wasn't safe. Bakura was almost home when he was grabbed by his arms and pulled into an alleyway. As he looked up, he was himself staring face to face with Tom.

"I told you it wasn't over" Tom snarled before punching Ryou in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Ryou looked around and saw all six boys surrounding him.

"What are you going to do now that your little friends aren't here to protect you?" John taunted, kicking him in the face.

Ryou spit blood out onto the pavement. He felt someone else kick him in the stomach followed by another kick.

"Everyone calm down; we'll all get a crack at him" Tom said. "Stand him up"

Edward and Orochi obeyed and lifted Ryou up by his arms. The six of them took turns pounding away at Ryou, bloodying his face. The beatdown continued for what felt like hours. Then Tom pulled out a switchblade and walked towards Ryou. He began cutting Ryou, tearing his clothes to shreds.

"Don't pass out on me yet" Tom said. "The fun hasn't even begun"

Yugi and his friends decided to leave and head home before the rain got too hard.

"I wonder if Bakura made it home OK" Yugi thought.

He soon got his answer when the group heard a scream.

"That sounded like Bakura" Honda said.

"Come on, let's go; he could be in trouble" Yugi said running towards the source of the scream.

Tom and his gang heard foot steps approaching and decided to hightail.

"Don't just stand there like idiots, that could be the cops! Or the dweeb's friends, move!" Tom ordered as he ran away.

His lackies quickly followed suit just as Yugi arrived on the scene. The group was treated to a gruesome site. Bakura lied on his back, sprawled out. His clothes were tattered and he was covered in cuts, blood pooling underneath him. As they got closer, they saw the word "murderer" carved into Ryou's chest.

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled, trying to stir his friend as he checked for a pulse. "He's got a pulse and he's still breathing"

Anzu quickly dialed 911 as Jonouchi and Honda looked around for the gang. Ryou's eyes opened for a moment as he saw his friends standing around him.

"Y-Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Jonouchi?" He stuttered, coughing up blood. "Get out of here before they come back"

"We're not going to leave you"Yugi said.

"But" Bakura said.

"No!" Yugi said sternly. "You're our friend and we're not going to leave you here."

Pretty soon an ambulance arrived to take Bakura to the hospital. Yugi anxiously paced the floor outside of his room while Anzu nervously bit her nails. Jonouchi curled and uncurled his hands into fists. Honda meanwhile, tried to keep his anger under control. Finally after several tense minutes the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

"We managed to stabilize your friend but he lost a lot of blood so we don't know if he's going to make it" The doctor told them.

"So you're saying he could die?" Asked Anzu, dreading the answer.

The doctor paused for a minute before finally answering "I'm afraid so. If he does survive, he'll be in a coma for a couple days"

Jonouchi pounded the wall.

"Those dirty bastards! I'm going to go find those scumbags and give 'em a taste of their own medicine!" Jonouchi yelled, heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Honda said.

"Don't you try and stop me Honda!" Jonouchi told him.

"I'm not" Honda said. "You're going to have to get me off of them when I'm done with them"

"Guys, wait!" Yugi said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you, Yug; don't worry we'll save some for you" Jonouchi said.

"No, it's not that," Yugi said. "I know someone who owes me a favor"

With that, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Kaiba Corporation, how may I help you" the voice on the other end asked.

"Kaiba, I need to ask a favor of you" Yugi requested.

"Yugi?!" Kaiba replied, nearly falling out of his chair. "Why are you calling here?"

"I'd like to cash in a favor" Yugi said.

"What kind of favor?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi explained everything to Kaiba. He gave a detailed description of each of Ryou's attackers. Yugi asked if Kaiba still had his booth from Death-T that he used to inflict the artificial "Experience of Death" penalty game. Kaiba confirmed that he did before making his request. Kaiba agreed, but iterated that it was only because of the favor he owed Yugi.

Yugi went back to check up on Ryou. He was hooked up to a breathing machine with tubes sticking in him. He looked more pale than usual from losing so much blood.

"Please, please don't die on us Bakura" Yugi tearfully pleaded. "I already lost one friend, I can't lose another."

**I didn't know whether I wanted it to be a one shot or multi chapter story so I decided to let you decide, which is why I left the ending open. Let me know in your reviews whether I should write more chapter.**


End file.
